Transcript: Perf Pool Party
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Guys! It's on it's way! It's on it's way! Skipper: What is it Barbie? My copy of TeenX Magazine? Stacie: Huh! My little sunman starter kit? Chelsea: My unicorn plushie of the monstlection? Barbie: Even better! The new pool slide arrives today! Woohoo! Finally, something to give the dreamhouse a little flare. Skipper: You know you're the only person in the world with an indoor dolphin aquarium, right? --Dolphins playing cards. 1 dolphin swam away-- Barbie: We should kick off the summer with a perf pool party. Chelsea: Can we help Barbie? Can we, can we? Barbie: I woudn't have it any other way. Stacie: Don't worry Barbie, I know how to put a party together. It's gonna be one slamin' splash fest! Barbie: You're all the best! Ooh! I'd better get on the invites. Stacie: All right troops! Let's stood up on the assignments. Uh, Skipper, your on decorating duty. Skipper: Nice try pipskwirt. I'm gonna interest the guests with my mad DJ skills. Stacie: Chelsea, your on decorating duty. Chelsea: I don't think so. I'm gonna whip up some of my signature mini-munchables! --Stacie thinking of a person. Looks at dolphins. Dolphins swam away-- Stacie: Mmm, looks like I'm on decorating duty. --Midge shopping bringing an umbrella on sunny day. Customer looks at the sky if raining. Midge's phone rang-- Midge: Pool Party?! Well, I was going to attend the Malibu Poetry Slam, you know what? Eugene and Ingerd will just have to do without me, AND my triple bean caseroll! --Ken watching phone carefully. Phone vibrated-- Ken: Yes! -puts on floater- Pool party Ken is ready for action! --Raquelle spraying herself with tan sprayer. Phone vibrated-- Raquelle: Ha! Pool party at Barbie's huh? I've got better things to do. Raquelle (on couch): I really don't, but last year, Barbie ruined my pool party, by stealing my spotlight, so there's no way I'm attending hers. You know what? I will go. We'll see how she like the taste of her own medicine, VENGENCE!!!!!! --Nikki shopping. Phone rang-- Nikki: Cool! A pool party huh? I'll interet the guests with my mad DJ skills. Teresa: And I'll entrance through the back gate. Woohoo! --Ryan looking at mirror-- Ryan: 51, 52, 53, fifty- --Phone vibrated-- Ryan: Hu-alright! Ryan (on couch): I've been working on my six-pack all winter long, and there's nothing girls like better than to watch a guy show up at the pool. Barbie: Stacie! Everyone's on their way. I thought you were gonna decorate? Stacie: Mmm, I thought Tawny was on that. Tawny (on couch): Me? Decorate? With these? -shows hooves- The polish hasn't dried yet! Stacie: Ha, you can't find good help these days. --Opens head of doggie statue. Presses button. Decorations popping out-- Teresa: Hey Barbie! Barbie: Just in time! Nikki: What's up? Hey guys! Ken: Hey hey! --Everyone chatting. Shrub shaking. Raquelle watching and hiding in the shrub-- Raquelle: Excellent! Now for a fashionably latie of unforgetable entrence. --Ryan showing oof to girls. Girls disgusted-- Ken: Forget your bikini? Ryan: Oh yeah! Nice duckie! Ken: Why thank you! --Teresa inhaling the air inside the beach ball-- Nikki: Your blowing into the tube, right Teresa? Teresa: Oh right! (laughs) Which one is that again? --Nikki slaps her forehead-- Barbie: Hey everybody! We've got food, music and funnily agenda, but what I'm really dying to show you is this! --Raquelle on a sofa bed carried by guys-- Raquelle: Hey everybody! Get a load of me! --Raquelle realizes guests were paying attention to the slide-- Raquelle: What? Everybody? Uh, me? Barbie: Isn't it amaze? Now no shoving or pushing. Ken: Watch me Barbie! Watch me! Wooo-pee. --Ken stuck in slide-- Ryan: Turanamo! --Stuck-- Teresa: Kawabanga! --Stuck-- Summer: Yeehaw! --Stuck. Everybody else is stuck-- Barbie: Oh no! The first party of summer can't be a flop, it just can't! Raquelle: Oh no Barbie! What a shame! What a shame! Ken: Never fear! I'll retro fit this baby into a slamin' slipery slide that every doll can enjoy! Barbie: Thanks Ken! Okay evryone! Let's crank up the tunes! I'll go check on the food. --Nikki and Skipper about to press the buttons-- Nikki: Hey. Skipper: 'Sup? Nikki: Oh, were you going to... Skipper: Oh, I was just going to... Nikki: It's just that I... Skipper: Oh, cause I was gonna... Nikki: Let me just... Skipper: I'm the better DJ! Nikki: You what? Skipper: Shove over! --Skipper pressed a button everyone danced-- Barbie: Stacie? Stacie: What's up big sis? Barbie: Until Ken gets the slide ready, we'll need to keep our guests busy. What's the status on those treat-tastic yummables? Stacie: I'm on it! Barbie: Thanks Stace! Stacie: Stacie to Chelsea, what's the status on those snackables? --Chelsea throws everything in the cabinet into the oven-- Chelsea: I'm pushing the oven has hard as I can! She can't take much more of this! I need more time! --Midge testing the water-- Barbie: Midge! The water's perfect for a swim, why don't you hop in? Midge: (snorts) Perfect? We'll see about that. I brought my own PH testing kit to ensure the clorine balance is acceptable for my complicated skin condition. Raquelle: Whoa! This girl knows how to party. Ryan: Time for operation bedazzle Barbie. Hey Barbie! Get a load of this! --Ryan doing a special dive. Everyone watched. Ryan didn't succeed-- --Hotdogs are ready in the kitchen. Cupcakes are stacked. Chelsea clapped. Chelsea ate a cupcake and a hotdog-- Raquelle: Barbie! Barbie: Hi Raquelle! What can I get for you? Raquelle: If I'm gonna stick around this lamathon, I'm gonna need a few things. Barbie: Of course Raquelle! Whatever you need! Raquelle: First of all, I'd love a table, preferably with a southern exposure. --Barbie already done that before Raquelle knew about it-- Raquelle: Huh, it'll have to do. Now, what do I have to do about getting a menu? Uh, Barbie? Ugh! This is suppose to be -Raquelle adjusts the umbrella- at a 45 degree angle! --Umbrella closed. Raquelle trapped inside-- --Ryan climed the plank-- Ryan: Mhmm, I'm sure I had it right, jump, arche, twist, plunge! Got it! Hey Barbie! Get a load of this! Again! --Ryan jumped-- Ryan: Jump... --He arched-- Ryan: Arche... --He twisted-- Ryan: Twist... --He forgot to plunge. His body just slapped on the surface of the water-- Ryan: Plunge! --Barbie looking for Ken bringing a tray of drinks. He found Ken. A construction area was found-- Barbie: Ken! You've been up there for -a piece of metal almost fell on Barbie. Barbie dodged. Guests surprised- hours. Can I get you some iced tea? -another piece of metal fell. Guest watched- Lemonade? -Some pieces of wood almost fell on the guest. Guest dodged- Dispaccio? -Guest watched- Ken: Thanks babe! But I'm fine! Ken (on couch): To be honest, I was quite thirsty, but I wasn't gonna let a mild case of dehidration or sun fever get the best of me. So parched! --Raquelle's foot is still stuck insde the umbrella. She kicked her feat. Umbrella hit someone else. Raquelle saw Ken-- Raquelle: Ken! I'm having trouble getting lotion on my back, be a dear and get it for me. Ken: Sorry Raquelle. I'm a little busy up here, Oops! Raquelle: What was that Ken? It sounded like you said "oops." --A piece of metal hit Raquelle's head. Raquelle fainted-- --Nikki and Skipper stared at each other. Skipper pressed a button. She listened to it. Teresa danced like a robot-- Nikki: Is that all you got? Skipper: Think you can do better? --Nikki pressed a button. Teresa swayed her hips slowly-- Skipper: Ugh! What is this? Oldie's night? --Skipper pressed the button again. Teresa dance like a robot. Nikki pushed Skipper away. She pressed the button again. Teresa swayed her hips. Nikki and Skipper keep on fighting and keep pressing the buttons. Teresa confused what to dance. Nikki and Skipper keep on pressing until the buttons were broken. Teresa stopped-- Teresa: Barbie, I'm famished uh, and extremely dizzy, got anything to nosh? Barbie: Coming right up! Stacie! Stacie: Everything cool? Barbie: Where are we with the food? -she heard a testube broken- Oh Midge, are you sure we should we have test tubes by the pool? (laughs) Stacie: Stacie to Chelsea. Chelsea: Chelsea here. Stacie: What's the 411 on those munchables? --Chelsea's mouth covered with icing. Tawny and Taffy sleeping with full bellies and the food on the floor-- Chelsea: We got a bit of a set back. Stacie: What do you mean "set back?" We need hotdogs stat! Chelsea: Uh, chchch, your uh, chchchch braking up, chchchchchch --Barbie bringing a tray of drinks-- Stacie: Unexpected hiccup! (laughs) I think we need to call on some emergency pizzas stat! Barbie: Oh! Raquelle: (couchs) Flop! --Guests chatting about food-- Barbie: Huh! I've got it! --Barbie opens head of doggie statue. Presses button. Shows grill. Barbie opens lid. Closed it and patties came out. Closed it and burgers came out-- Barbie: Burgers are ready! --Crowd went to the burgers. They ate it all-- Ken: Well that's it! I think I finished it! Ken (on couch): Actually, I finished an hour ago, but I snagged my bathing suit, but I wasn't about to let a little thing like a rusty nail or tetness get the best of me. --Stacie heard what Ken said while bringing a needle-- Ken: What do you think? --Camera zoomed out and saw a big slide. Everyone chatting about the slide-- Barbie: Oh Ken! You really outdid yourself this time! It looks amaze! Midge: (snorts) And inviolation of numerous building codes and zoning laws. Ken: I better take the first run. It's the gentlemenly thing to do. --Ken about to go. Ryan stopped him-- Ryan: Nice try Kene-boy. If there's anyone that's gonna brake in this slide it's gonna be me. Ken: Be careful on the last turn! You might pick up a bit too much philosity i you don't cross your ankles! Teresa: Ryan! Make sure not to looke down! Or, is it up? No, no, it's down, it's down! Ryan: Mmm, much higher than I thought. Barbie: You can do it Ryan! --Ryan slide really fast in the slide. When he's out of the slide, he flew really high above the sky. Teresa looked for Ryan. Midge covered her eyes. Everyone else watched Ryan. Then it became twilight. Everyone went home-- Barbie: I can't believe it! We bearly had enough food. --Chelsea, Taffy, Tawny asleep. Chelsea brought only one hotdog-- Barbie: The tunes were unique. Nikki: Great time Barbie! Your sister is a royal pain! Skipper: You are! Barbie: The slide, you might wanna adjust the loop incline and reduce the sliposity. Ken: I was gonna say "reduce the sliposity." Barbie: But I think we've pulled it off! Raquelle: Oh no! I haven't stolen the spotlight at all! --Raquelle in a giant clam-- Raquelle (deeper voice): Hey everybody! Look at Raquelle! --Raquelle flipped her hair with the wind. Everyone looked at her but they saw Ryan falling. When he fell into the water, it has a tiny splash, then all the water came out from the pool and Raquelle got wet and everyone clapped-- Raquelle: UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! --Raquelle ran away-- Barbie: Thanks for coming! Good night! Phew! --Barbie went inside. Ryan came out from the pool-- Ryan: Nailed it! Barbie? Barbie? --Camera zoomed out. All the water gone-- (Closing Theme)